tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans Part 2 (Seasons 6 to 10)
The sixth season of Teen Titans is the final season of the animated series. The sixth season takes place where the 5th season had left off, and this makes Terra's (23rd) reappearance and it's to air on Adult Swim's Toonami if determined for 2019. Voice Actors * Scott Menville - Robin and Red X (voices) * Hynden Walch - Starfire and Argent (voices) * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy (voice) * Tara Strong - Raven, Inner Raven, Kitten, Kole and Teether (voices) * Lauren Tom - Gizmo and Jinx (voices) * Khary Payton - Cyborg and Herald (voices) * Dee Bradley Baker - Wildebeest and Larry (voices) * John DiMaggio - Brother Blood (voice) * Tom Kenny - Mumbo (voice) * Ashley Johnson - Terra (voice, returning this upcoming season) * Mike Erwin - Speedy (voice) * Wil Wheaton - Aqualad (voice) * Jesse McCartney - Jason Todd/Red Hood (voice) * T'Keyah Keymah - Bumblebee (voice) * Freddie Rodriguez - Mas Y Menos (voices) * Bumper Robinson - Hot Spot (voice) * Michael Rosenbaum - Kid Flash (voice) * Russi Taylor - Melvin and Timmy Tantrum (voices) * Danny Cooksey - Super Boy (voice) * Ron Perlman - Deathstroke (voice) * Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Wonder Girl (voice) * J.K. Simmons - The Crimson Scorpion, a new male villain character (voice) * S. Scott Bullock - Thunder (voice) * Quinton Flynn - Lightning (voice) * Richard Horvitz - Bad Luck Bill (voice) * Kevin Conroy - Batman (voice) New Opening Intro Narrated by Raven, who's voiced by Tara Strong in the series. Episodes * Episode 1: "The Return of a True Good Friend" (TBD) TV-14-LV * Episode 2: "Purge" (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 3:'' "Revealed"'' (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 4: "Death Factory" (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 5: "Bad Luck 101" ''(TBD) TV-14-LV * Episode 6: ''"Crow" ''(TBD) TV-PG-V * Episode 7: ''"Roadkill" (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 8: "Nightmare" ''(TBD) TV-14-LV * Episode 9: ''"Dark Star" (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 10: "Night Shift" (TBD) TV-PG-LV * Episode 11: "Thunder Run" (TBD) TV-PG-LV * Episode 12: "Black Sky" (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 13: "Resistance" (TBD) TV-14-LV * Episode 14: "643" (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 15: "Unite" (TBD) TV-PG-V * Episode 16: "Brother Blood Returns" (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 17: "White Monster Revealed" (TBD) TV-14-LV * Episode 18: "Invasion" (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 19: "Elysium" (TBD) TV-PG-LV * Episode 20: "Kitten Returns" (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 21: "Baby-Sitting Frenzy" (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 22: "Deadlock" ''(TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 23: ''"Moonbase Orpheon" (TBD) TV-PG-V * Episode 24: "Blackout" (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 25: "Oblivion" (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 26: "The Evil Within" (TBD) TV-14-LV * Episode 27: "The Doom Patrol Returns" (TBD) TV-PG-V * Episode 28: "Apocalypse" (TBD) TV-14-V * Episode 29: "The Final Battle Part 1" (TBD) TV-14-LV * Episode 30: "The Final Battle Part 2" ''(TBD) TV-14-LV Trivia Notice * In March 2018 Micheal Jelenic said "he can almost guarantee the original Teen Titans is coming back"'' Category:Toonami Category:Warner Bros. Category:Adult Swim